Tension
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe is scared about going to public school which ends up causing tension between Mikey and Donny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Tension**

Mikey and Raph, along with Klunk, were watching a monster movie in the entertainment area. Leo was doing meditation nearby; Splinter was on a meditation retreat for the weekend; and Donny was working in the lab.

"This movie rocks!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Lots of scary stuff," Raph said.

"That's what makes it good."

"If you say so."

Just then, the phone rang. Mikey screamed and jumped into Raph's arms and Klunk jumped down from the sofa.

Raph slowly released Mikey. Leo stopped his meditation and rushed over.

"Mikey, what happened?" Leo asked with concern.

"I heard a ringing sound," Mikey said, panicking.

"It was the shell cell ringing," Raph said. "Nothing to get worked up about."

Just then, Donny came out of the lab and joined the others. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Donny, everything OK?" Mikey asked with concern.

"Chloe just called," Donny replied. "She sounded panicked so I invited her down here."

"That doesn't sound like Chloe," Leo said.

"You got that right, Leo," Raph said.

Leo and Donny joined Raph and Mikey on the couch. The turtles watched the movie while wondering what was going on with their eight-year-old friend.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Chloe Calls arrived. She had a panicked look on her face.

"Chloe, everything OK?" Donny asked with concern. "You sounded upset over the shell cell."

"Actually, everything isn't OK," Chloe said, trying to stay calm. "My grandparents enrolled me in school. I start on Monday."

"Aren't you supposed to go to school?"

"My parents home schooled me. I guess they wanted to make sure nothing happened to me."

"I didn't know you were home schooled."

"This is the first time I've mentioned it."

"Anything in particular you're worried about?"

"I'm worried that no one at school will accept me."

Donny pulled Chloe into his arms. Chloe wrapped her arms around Donny, buried her face in his shoulder, and broke down completely.

The turtles were shocked since this happened to be the first time they saw Chloe show any emotion. Mikey walked over to Donny and Chloe.

"You all right, Chloe?" Mikey asked with concern.

"I got this one, Mikey," Donny said.

"I just wanted to make sure our friend was all right."

"Thanks but could we have some space please?"

Mikey stormed off in a huff. Leo and Raph wondered what was going on with their younger brothers.

Donny and Chloe released each other. Chloe looked around in confusion.

"Where's Mikey?" Chloe asked.

"He probably went for a walk after I snapped at him," Donny said.

"Donny, that's not like you," Raph said.

"You feeling OK?" Leo asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" Donny snapped, heading for the lab.

Chloe sat down on the sofa and Klunk joined her. Raph went to find Mikey and Leo headed for Donny's lab.

* * *

Raph was walking through the sewers. He found Mikey skateboarding in the area where the mother cat and kittens used to be.

"Mikey, can we talk?"

"Sure, Raph."

"What's going on?"

"With what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"What's your point?"

"Maybe you should talk to Donny."

"I will."

"Really?"

"As soon as he apologizes for snapping at me."

Raph walked away from the area. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Donny was in the lab working on the computer. Just then, Leo appeared in the doorway.

"Donny, what's going on?"

"Leo, what are you talking about?"

"You just snapped at Mikey."

"I feel awful about that."

"Would it have something to do with how Chloe reacted to going to public school?"

"I'm not used to seeing her show any emotions."

"Maybe you should talk to Mikey."

"I will as soon as he decides to talk to me."

Leo nodded and left the lab. Donny continued working on the computer.

* * *

Leo and Raph met in the entertainment area where Chloe was sitting on the sofa with Klunk. Chloe stood up and Klunk leaped off the sofa.

"How'd it go?" Chloe asked.

"Mikey won't talk to Donny until he apologizes," Raph said.

"Donny won't go to Mikey on his own," Leo said.

"There is a way that we can get them to talk to each other," Chloe said.

"What would that be?" Raph asked.

"We have to get them in the same room somehow," Chloe said.

"What do we need to do?" Leo asked.

Chloe carefully outlined her plan. Leo and Raph seemed impressed and agreed to go for it.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe let Leo and Raph into the area of her grandparents' house where the mother cat and kittens were playing happily and eating heartily. The three of them decided to put their plan into action.

"I hope this plan works," Chloe said nervously.

"Your plan is foolproof," Leo said, putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"These cats mean a lot to our brothers so they'll come running," Raph said with confidence.

Chloe threw her arms around Leo and Raph who returned the gesture. Then the three of them broke apart and set to put their plan into action.

* * *

Mikey was skateboarding through the sewers when the shell cell rang. He flipped it open and saw Raph's name in the caller id box.

"What's up, Raph?"

"Mikey, Chloe and her grandparents found homes for all the cats."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Do I sound like I am?"

"I'll be right there."

"Good."

Mikey hung up the shell cell. He quickly skateboarded through the sewers hoping to see the cats before they went to their new homes.

* * *

Donny was working on some stuff in the lab when the shell cell rang. He flipped it open and saw Leo's name in the caller id box.

"Everything OK, Leo?"

"Donny, there's a problem with the cats."

"What kind of problem?"

"I'm not sure but they look awful."

"I'm on my way."

"Please hurry."

Donny hung up the shell cell. He grabbed his bo and duffel bag and raced out of the lair.

* * *

Chloe, Leo, and Raph saw Mikey rush towards them. Chloe opened the door and let Mikey in.

"Please don't give the cats away," Mikey begged.

Just then, Donny rushed in. He was surprised to see that the cats were fine.

"I thought there was a problem with the cats and they seem to be acting fine," Donny said suspiciously.

"Nothing is going to happen to the cats and they're all healthy," Chloe said.

"You tricked us," Mikey said.

"Is this because you want Mikey and I to work out our problem?" Donny asked.

"You got it," Raph said.

"No one's leaving this room until the two of you work this out," Leo told Mikey and Donny.

"Mikey, I'm sorry I snapped at you when you were trying to help," Donny apologized. "I guess I'm not used to Chloe showing emotion and it took me by surprise."

"Not a problem, Donny," Mikey said, grinning.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course."

Donny held out his hand and Mikey threw his arms around Donny completely ignoring the outstretched hand. Donny returned the gesture and the two of them squeezed each other tightly and then loosened their grip but still held onto each other.

"Looks like they made up," Chloe said.

"Our plan actually worked," Raph said.

"For some reason, those two need each other," Leo said.

"We all need each other," Raph said.

"True," Leo said.

Mikey and Donny released each other then. The turtles and Chloe spent the rest of the day with the mother cat and kittens.

The End


End file.
